Look Away
by Ally Booth
Summary: When Brennan calls Booth to tell him about the new man in his life, how will he react? based on the song Look Away By Chicago.


_When you called me up this morning,  
Told me bout the new love you found,  
I said I'm happy for you,  
I'm really happy for you._

"Booth." He answered. "What's happening Bones?"

"How did you know it was me?" She asked. She sounded happier than she had in awhile.

"This amazing invention people call caller id." He answered, grinning cheekily, even though she couldn't see it.

She laughed. "Well, I know that we're partners and I know I can talk to you about anything so… I'm dating someone. I think… Booth, I think I love him."

The smile fell from Booth's face as his eyes widened. His heart sank.

"That's great Bones. I'm glad." he lied.

_**3 Months 2 Weeks and 5 Days Earlier**_

_**He couldn't help it. Seeing the woman he loved sitting in front of him, laughing. She never looked so beautiful. He leaned down and kissed her. Surprised, she hesitated, then kissed him back.**_

_**They pulled apart only for breath, and as he started kissing down her neck she breathed "Bedroom."**_

_**As Brennan pulled the sheets up over her chest, she sighed. "Booth… what does this mean?"**_

_**He rolled over and looked at her. "I'm not sure Bones. I've wanted this, for a long time." **_

"_**Me too." She said. "But… we're partners."**_

"_**We are." He agreed. "Best friends."**_

"_**Exactly." She said. "And it seems so good now. But what if a few months, a year or two down the road, we find out-"**_

"_**That we aren't right for each other?" He suggested. She nodded.**_

"_**Yeah. I mean, we have so much to lose. It would be awkward."**_

_**He nodded sadly. He knew what this meant. This wouldn't happen again. "It would be."**_

"_**Maybe we're… we're better off as-"**_

"_**Just friends?" He cut her off. "Yeah, I guess we are." He looked at his watch. "It's late, I should get going. I'll see you at work tomorrow."**_

"So… I guess we won't be seeing each other much, huh?" She asked. He could have sworn he heard a sadness in her voice.

It was probably only an echo.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, now I have Lily, and you have… um…"

"Mario." She supplied.

"Mario. Right. I mean, we don't want them getting the wrong idea." He said.

"No. That would be bad."

_  
Found someone else,  
I guess I wont be coming round.  
I guess its over, baby;  
Its really over, baby, whoa..._

"But we'll still be friends. And I'll see you at work." She said.

"Well… Bones, I kinda… got fired for punching out someone at work."

"You what?!" She exclaimed. "Booth, how could you?"

_  
And from what you said  
I know you've gotten over me;  
It'll never be the way it used to be.  
So if its gotta be this way,  
Don't worry, baby, I can take the news okay._

"I'm sorry Bones. But it was either be suspended, but when I got back, I was on s desk job, or be fired. I can't work a desk job." He said. "Either way, I would have stopped working with the Jeffersonian."

"So… we probably won't even see each other at all?" She said. "I know Lily hates me, and I don't want you to chose me over her…"

"Yeah. I guess not." He said. It had just hit him now he may never see the love of his life again. Because he couldn't control his temper.

_But if you see me walking by,  
And the tears are in my eyes,  
Look away, baby, look away.  
If we meet on the streets someday,  
And I don't know what to say,  
Look away, baby, look away.  
Don't look at me;  
I don't want you to see me this way_. 

He closed his eyes against the tears. "Listen Bones, I've gotta go. I… I'll call you later."

"Don't even bother. I can't believe you lost your job. You were the best part of my day. Now even seeing you at work's been taken from me." He could hear the frustration, the anger… but was that a tear he heard? "So have a nice life Seeley Booth." She said, and he found himself holding a dead line.

_When we both agreed as lovers,  
We were better off as friends,  
That's how it had to be,  
Yeah, that's how it had to be._

He hung up and went out for a walk, tears falling.

He still remembered that one night. The only night they'd been together. He wished that he could have just one more night. But now she was with _Mario_. What kind of name is that anyways?

_  
I tell you I'm fine  
But sometimes I just pretend;  
Wish you were holding me,  
Wish you were still holding me, whoa...  
_

He couldn't believe it. When he started going out with Lily, he knew eventually she would find someone. But not for a second did he think it would be so soon.

But there had been days where they both couldn't stand to be near each other. Maybe this was for the best. Maybe it had to be like this. This was how they'd wanted it to be after all, right?

_I just never thought,  
That I would be replaced so soon;  
I wasn't prepared to hear those words from you.  
I know I wanted to be free;  
Yeah, baby, this is how we wanted it to be._

He touched his cheek. The last kiss she'd ever given him.

_But if you see me walking by,  
And the tears are in my eyes,  
Look away, baby, look away.  
If we meet on the streets someday,  
And I don't know what to say,  
Look away, baby, look away.  
Don't look at me;  
I don't want you to see me this way_

He realized that his feet had taken him to her apartment, right outside her door. He put up a hand to knock, then heard her laugh.

"Oh Mario." She said. He could picture her smile. Picture the way she'd shake her head amusedly.

He turned and walked out.

_When you called me up this morning,  
Told me bout the new love you found.  
I said I'm happy for you,  
I'm really happy for you._


End file.
